Gebruiker:Mvs109
Hé allemaal, Ik ben Marieke. Ik schrijf inmiddels al meer dan tien jaar lang verhalen en ben sinds 2012 actief op FANDOM. Naast gebruiker ben ik ook de beheerder van onder andere deze wiki, maar ook van de Avatar Fanon wiki waar alles voor mij begonnen is. Tevens ben ik medebeheerder op de''' Nederlandse Pokémon FanFiction wiki.' Ik ben bekend en actief binnen meerdere fandoms: *De legendes van '''Koning Arthur'. Over de jaren is deze legendarische koning in een groot aantal verhalen verwerkt en ik ben in ze allemaal geïnteresseerd. *'Avatar: De laatste luchtmeester' en Korra. Door Avatar heb ik ook Wikia/FANDOM ontdekt en mijn belangrijkste verhalen spelen zich in deze wereld af. Volgens Zefred en mijn vriend ben ik een wandelende wiki op dit gebied met een vermogen om kleine details tot in de aflevering nauwkeurig te kunnen beschrijven. *'Cartoon Saloon.' Dit zijn ook meesterlijke filmmakers van een vele kleinere studio. Ze hebben onder andere The Secret of Kells en Song of the Sea 'geproduceerd. Hun gehele film is met de hand getekend. *'Disney. Daag me niet uit over mijn Disney-kennis. Ik ben weet hier veel te veel van. *'Studio Ghibli'. Meesterlijke films van een Japanse animatiestudio. Mijn favoriete film van hen is Naussicaa and the Valley of the Wind. *'Miraculous Ladybug'. Een leuke, ontspannende serie met een aantal clichees, maar ook heel veel charme. *'Lord of the Rings'. Voor mij is er niets mooiers dan een high-fantasy verhaal en wie kan dat nu beter dan Tolkien zelf? Ik ben er trouwens geen expert in. Er zijn grotere fans. *'Pokémon'. Ik ben er geen gigantische nerd in, maar kom een heel eindje. *'Voltron: Legendary Defender '''Gewoon een erg leuke serie, ook gedeeltelijk van de makers van Avatar. *'Dragon Prince'. Een niet al te beste start, maar daarna zó goed. Andere fandoms waar ik, door medegebruikers en het internet, veel over te weten ben gekomen zijn: *Doctor Who *My Little Pony *Warrior Cats Aanwezig Morgen overdag eindelijk een keer vrij. Bijna weekend! De Sintelvuren link=https://fanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/De_Sintelvuren:_Overzicht|left 'De Sintelvuren' is het verhaal over deserteur en oorlogsmisdadiger Jeong Jeong Ong. Ooit stond hij tevreden in de schaduw van zijn legendarische zus, maar nu wordt hij al jaren vervolgd door de Vuurnatie, Aarderijk, Waterstam en zelfs de schimmen van wat ooit de Luchtnomaden waren. Getergd en opgejaagd door zijn verleden probeert Jeong Jeong een belofte na te komen die hij nooit had moeten maken. Wanneer een wrede speling van het lot ook nog twee kinderen op zijn pad gooit, kan kwaad slechts kwaad voortbrengen. Geschiedenis van het verhaal Al die mij een beetje kennen of zo nu en dan naar mijn geratel op de chat luisteren, weten dat ik al sinds 2012 bezig ben aan een Avatar Fanon. Dit verhaal is begonnen onder de naam '''Jeong Jeongs leerling' en heeft heel veel invloed gehad op mijn leven. thumb|200px Ten eerste heeft dit verhaal mijn groei als schrijver enorm geholpen. De eerste versie heb ik nog gepanst, maar tegen het einde aan besefte ik dat ik meer moest kunnen om al mijn ideeën tot volle bloei te laten komen. Door middel van een tweede versie leerde Jeong Jeongs leerling mij werken met plotopbouw, consistente personages en uitgebreide werelden. Dit is ook het verhaal wat mij al acht jaar lang bijna dagelijks actief maakt op Wikia. Alhoewel ik het verhaal al een keer had afgerond en grotendeels had herschreven, had ik in 2017 het idee dat er nog steeds zoveel meer uit het verhaal te halen was. Ik miste voornamelijk het verhaal van de Deserteur zelf dat zoveel potentie had, maar waar ik nauwelijks iets mee gedaan had. Ik besloot het boek om te gooien naar een serie en doopte het verhaal om naar De Sintelvuren, waarbij Jeong Jeongs leerling het tweede deel is. Ik heb voor de titel Sintelvuren gekozen, omdat het goed in mijn oren klonk. Het past bij mijn beeld van het verhaal met massieve vlammen die naar de hemel reiken. Maar het vuur is niet massief. Het bestaat uit talloze sintels die allemaal dansen in de wind. Voor mij staat die titel symbool voor zoveel dingen dat het bijna ongrijpbaar is. Mooie bonus: het woord is nauwelijks terug te vinden in de Nederlandse taal. Nee, echt niet. Tik het maar eens op Google. Er zijn maar vier andere linken betreffende dit woord. De rest slaat terug op mijn verhaal. Schubben van kwarts thumb|left|700px Een valse noot zindert zachtjes door de lucht. Ze wordt direct gegrepen en gecorrigeerd. Spoedig volgt een tweede noot. Daarna klinkt een derde, een vierde, een vijfde. Het wordt een lied, een verhaal over verre rijken met wonderlijke lieden en mythische wezens. Al snel weet niemand meer waar ze zijn. Het enige wat nog telt, zijn de twee vrouwen die in de hoek van de herberg zitten. Hun handen dansen over hun instrumenten, hun stemmen zuiver als kristal. De wereld ligt aan hun voeten. Wie kan ze tegenhouden? Momenteel werk ik voornamelijk aan het verhaal Schubben van kwarts. Dit is een (high) fantasy verhaal over twee zussen en hun dienaar die allemaal een groot onrecht hebben te vergelden. Net als De Sintelvuren is dit een oud verhaal dat telkens bij me terug blijft komen. De ellende is echter dat ik dit verhaal met de hand schrijf en de tekst eerst over moet schrijven voor ik het kan plaatsen... Hoe ben ik als beheerder? thumb|Op een schaal van 1 tot 10: Zo berucht ben ik dus blijkbaar. Mijn schatjes Vriend niet meegerekend '' Tautje, 1.jpg|Tautje (Tauriël) 24-04-2017 tot 04-05-2019 Floortje, 1.png|Floortje 20171228_181701.jpg|Dol op slagroom Rino.jpg|Rino Rino op de knie.jpg|Rino op de knie Nimueh.png|Nimueh (28-10-2019 geboren, 16-01-2020 bij mij komen wonen) Nemiah.png|Nemiah (28-10-2019 geboren, 16-01-2020 bij mij komen wonen) '' Memorabele chatgesprekken Het resultaat van een gesprek dat door elkaar liep en een paar hypere beheerders: Mvs109: MWHUAHAHAHAHA Avondpoot: Ze is een goede artiest Zefred: Gezondheid ---------------------------------- Een ander moment dat het door elkaar liep: Mvs109: Kan Zef er niet af gooien. Avondpoot: Be the beaf Zefred: Ah, ik ook niet. Avondpoot: Brb Zefred: Jammer, was leuk geweest. ---------------------------------- Op een andere avond deelde Zefred deze opmerking: "Vingers trouwens opgehaald aan metaal. ja, hoe moet ik anders buigen? met een tang?" Schrijven "Zijn jouw verhalen gedreven door plot of karakter?" "De laatste tijd vooral door de schurk." Categorie:Gebruikers Categorie:Eerste prioriteit Categorie:Parel Categorie:Koffie Categorie:Griekse goden